What if The Raid
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if Dean and Mr. Ketch got to the BMOL lair a little soone?


"What about the Brit?" the alpha vamp asked.

"You can have him," Sam said, hoping Mick would follow his lead.

"You son of a bitch," Mick said, doing exactly that and plowing into Sam in order to pass him the bullet

Mary went after the alpha, but he easily threw her aside and jumped on Sam and Mick. The gun and the bullet went clattering over toward the door.

The alpha picked Sam up and threw him agains the wall, "You won't be quite the perfect animal that you were before, but I do need to replenish my depleted numbers."

Dean and Mr. Ketch appeared in the doorway. Dean took one look at the situation, saw immediately what was happening and also spied the Colt and bullet. He quickly picked both up, loaded the gun, aimed toward the alpha nd yelled "Hey!"

The alpha spun around with Sam in front of him. "Dean, so glad you could make it."

Dean lifted the gun and shot the alpha in the head. For a second nothing happened. Everyone held their breaths. Then the alpha started glowing, let go of Sam and fell to the floor, dead.

"Thanks," Sam said.

"Don't mention it. Where did this come from anyway?" Dean asked. They hadn't seen the Colt since they tried to kill the devil with it.

Sam looked at Mary. Dean then turned to her also. "I stole it from Ramiel."

"And hand it over to these guys?" Dean asked, incredulous. "Did you know about this, Sammy?"

"Not until about a half hour ago."

Dean looked at the Colt, stuck it in his pocket and said, "Let's go, Sam."

Sam nodded and headed over towards Dean.

"Um, that's ours," Mick protested.

"Not any more," Dean replied.

"Mary?" Mick asked.

"Dean, you can't take that," Mary said.

"Are you kidding me?" Dean yelled. "Whose side are you on? These yahoos almost got Sam turned into a vamp. If I hadn't walked in when I did, you two would be dead and Sam would be off replenishing all the nests."

"Look, Mom," Sam said, walking over to her, "It's OK. We'll take good care of it and make good use of it. Come with us," he added, glancing towards Dean for support.

"Come or don't come," Dean said, "but you need to choose one way or the other. It's us or them."

"OK," Mary nodded and indicated the door. Sam and Dean turned, expecting her to follow them.

Instead she pulled out her stun gun, used it on Sam and then pointed her regular gun at Sam's head, "The Colt, Dean."

Dean turned around confused. "You're going to kill your own son?" he asked in amazement. "Guess the apple doesn't fall from the tree."

"What are you talking about?" Mary asked.

"never mind," Dean said, shaking his head. This was not the time to get into Samuel. He took the Colt out and put it on the table. "We're leaving," he said. "Don't contact us again."

Dean reached out a hand and helped Sam up. "You OK?"

Sam nodded, but he wasn't. How could you be OK when your mother attacked you and threatened to kill you if your brother didn't do what she wanted. "You sure about that?" he indicated the Colt.

"We'll be fine without it. We have been for years. And it's not worth it. Let's go."

When they got down to the car, Dean aksed, "How did you end up here anyway?"

"Mom texted me and said it was an emergency. apparently her idea of an emergency is a sales pitch to get me to join the British Men of Letters. Vamps showed up while I was here, so we had to fight them, then you showed up. I was going to tell you where I went when I got back. How did you know to come?"

"That Ketch guy came to see me. We went to hunt a vamp nest. We found out about the raid and came running."

"But, why? You hate those guys and didn't even know I was there?" Sam paused a second. "Mom."

"Yeah. Well she's made her choice."

"Sorry," Sam said.

"Well, me, too. It seems crazy to me that the woman who died trying to save you, threatened to kill you."

"I think we're just going to have to assume that death changed her. This can't be the woman that dad loved and raised you for the first 5 years of your life."

"I think you're right," Dean said.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked, noticing they weren't heading to the bunker.

"Ever notice the bunker isn't particularly secure?"

"Yep."

"Well, we're going back on the road," Dean decided.

"About time," Sam smiled.

The End.  



End file.
